


A Brother's Heart

by blakefancier



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor loves his little brother and he always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait until I get my copy of "Thor" from Amazon. I'm pretty sure I got Thor's voice all wrong. Still, he loves his brother, no matter what Loki does.

Though he wishes to slay me, I love my brother. I have loved him from the first moment I laid eyes on him. If I thought for a moment, that my death would heal him, I would rend the very heart from my chest. But I know it would not.

He thinks me simple, but I know him better than he knows himself. We are one, he and I, and my death would surely destroy him.

And I do not wish my brother's destruction.

I wish... I wish many things. Perhaps, someday, I shall have them. I shall have him.


End file.
